The Otherworlders
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: Ash Corvis and Haley Foster are on their way to a concert when a figure steps out in the middle of the road. Their car falls off of a bridge while trying to stop. the two survive the fall, but are seperated. Ash finds himself in the world of Wreck-It Ralph, and Haley finds herself in the world of Brother Bear. Will they ever find each other again?
1. Car Crash

"Oh my God, Ash I can't wait for the concert!" I exclaimed to my best friend Ash as he continued driving to Los Angeles.

Ash, my best friend, and I were driving to Los Angeles for an _Owl City_ concert. I had finally earned enough money from my journalism job to pay for them.

They were really expensive, especially since they were front row seat tickets. Plus, I even got back stage passes.

"Ash, I have a surprise for you." I grabbed the small bag that I had brought with me and pulled out the backstage passes.

"Backstage passes!" I exclaimed.

"No way! How did you get those?" Ash loved the surprise.

"I used all of the money I was able to save on them. I thought it would be a nice early birthday present." I looked at the shiny cards.

"Thanks, Haley. This the best present ever!" he smiled.

Yep, that's my name, Haley. Personally, I don't like it. One of my friends calls me Hay-Hay, but Ash just calls me Haley. I'm 17 and already moved out of the orphanage. I have long, wavy, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I have freckles across my nose and a pretty nice smile. I'm tall, fit, and skinny from what my parents told me. I usually wore short-shorts, a short sleeve shirt and a pair of wedges. I don't really like make-up and styling my hair because I'm a tom-boy. I only wear it on good occasions.

Ash is my best friend. He's also 17, but he's a couple of months older. He has messy, black hair. Not black-black, more like black from the ashes of a fire black. He has pale skin and amber eyes. He's very skinny, but he's healthy. He always wore a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and old worn out black combat boots.

We were sitting in the car listening to _Owl City_'s latest album.

After we listened to the tracks, I put in _We Are Young_ by _Fun._

"How much longer until we reach L.A.?" Ash asked.

I looked at the GPS and then at my phone's clock.

"Maybe in about 45 minutes." I replied.

"This is going to be the best concert ever!" I screamed as I flung my arms in the air.

After about 20 minutes, I started getting a funny feeling.

"Ash, something doesn't feel right." I told him.

"It's probably your nausea kicking in. We have been in the car for a while." He thought that was the logical explanation.

When I feel something's wrong, there's something wrong. You see, I'm a bit psychic. It runs in my family and it hasn't intentionally grown into me yet.

"No I seriously think there's something wrong." My heart started to race.

"Relax, there's a couple of bags in the bag if you get sick." He still thought it was nausea.

As we drove, nothing happened, but after we passed a "Beware. Danger." Sign, a figure came from nowhere and stepped into the middle of the road.

"Ash, look out!" I screamed.

He stepped on the brakes, and we went spinning. The worst part was that we were on a bridge.

It was eerily quiet, too.

He drove right off the bridge and we plummeted into the water.

We kicked the doors out so we could get to the surface.

The water was going all different directions, which was weird, and Ash and I were separated.

"Ash!" I screamed.

I was then pulled under and resurfaced trying to catch some air.

"Haley!" Ash screamed.

He too was pulled under, but was able to come back up one last time for air.

I was pulled under again. I hit my head off of a large, under water boulder and blacked out.

The next thing I remember was washing up on a river bank. I gasped for air and passed out again.


	2. Seperated

A cool wintery breeze rushed by my side. I shivered and moved the covers that were on top of me closer to my body. I curled up trying to warm myself up.

Wait a minute. Why was I covered in a blanket? I drowned in the water, didn't I?

I opened my eyes. I checked my breathing and my body. I was definitely alive.

I looked around I tried getting off of the bed, but a surge of pain went through my wrist.

I lifted my wrist to see a bandage wrapped around it.

There were more bandages around my right leg and on my head.

"That was some ride you must've had." An elderly woman's voice spoke.

I turned to see an old woman. She had long white hair put in two braided pigtails and was covered in animal skins and furs.

I backed up a little. The concussion that I was more than likely to have, made me feel a little intimidated by the woman.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." She came closer.

"What's your name?" she asked me in her sweet old voice.

"Haley, Haley Foster." I replied.

"Well Haley. You're lucky you were found. You had many sprains, cuts, bruises, and a broken wrist. And by the look of that bump you might have a concussion." She told me

"Where am I?" I looked around and saw that I was inside of a tent.

"You're in my village. Come, I'll show you around. You'll stay here until you can move around again." She helped me up, and gave me two wooden crutches.

I knew how to use crutches well since I had broken the same leg in the fourth grade after a bicycle accident.

I walked out of the tent with my crutches.

There were men, women, and children running around. The adults were either doing chores for the village or playing with the children.

"I'll take you to one of the most important people here. His name is Denahi. After I retire and join the spirits in a couple of years, he'll take my place. Right now, he's a sha-man in training." The old woman told me.

"Oh goodness, where are my manners? I am Tanana. I'm the sha-man at the moment." She introduced herself to me.

She helped me inside of another tent. A young man, maybe in his early twenties, was talking to himself.

"Denahi, here's our guest. She's finally woken up." Tanana told the young man.

The young man turned around.

I backed up a little. I couldn't believe how frightened I was.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." From the comforting smile on his face, I knew I could trust him.

"What happened last night?" I asked. "All I remember is falling off that bridge and hitting my head off of something." I said. I then remembered Ash. We were separated after the fall.

"Where's Ash?" I started to get worried.

"There was no one with you sweetheart. You were all alone." Tanana replied.

"Ash is gone?" I asked myself.

"You were found on a river bank in the woods. You were soaked, freezing, and were covered in wounds. My brother Kenai and his adopted little brother found you and brought you back here to be treated." Denahi replied.

"Where are they? I'd like to thank them." I said.

"They should be on their fishing trip right now, but they said they'd be back to see how you were doing." Denahi said.

"Oh, ok." Tanana walked me out of the hut.

"Why don't we go meet the rest of the village?" Tanana offered.

I nodded shyly.

"Why does all of this seem so familiar? The people, the scenery, and everything here reminds me of something, but what?" I asked myself.

Ash woke up in an apartment bed. He was dizzy, but he was able to sit up.

He looked around the room.

He tried getting out of bed when he looked at his leg.

It was wrapped in bandages and there was a pair of crutches next to the nightstand.

On the nightstand were some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Look who finally woke up." A girl's voice spoke.

Ash looked up to see a little girl standing in the doorway with a plate of food.

She looked about 6 or 7 years old. She had round face and wide almond eyes. Her hair was black and put up into a ponytail by a piece of licorice and candy went all through it. She wore a robin egg blue sweatshirt and striped leggings of the same color. She wore a _Reese's Peanut Butter Cup_ wrapper for a skirt and blue untied tennis shoes.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Ash, Ash Corvis." He replied.

"Well Ash that was some accident you had. I'm not sure what happened, but looking at those wounds it must've been pretty bad." The little said as she passed Ash the plate.

It had eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and syrup.

"The last thing I remember was driving off of that bridge and getting separated from-" Ash didn't finish.

"Where's Haley?" Ash asked his voice was tense and he could feel his temperature rising.

"Ash, there was no one else with you. You were found on the beach alone." The little girl told him.

Ash calmed down and sighed, "Ok, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. My name's Vanellope by the way. My friend Ralph will be over in a bit." Vanellope walked back into her kitchen.

Ash's leg was in really bad shape. He grabbed the crutches and carefully got up.

He used his crutches to walk over to the window.

He looked outside to see a large sign that said, "Welcome to Game Central Station"

"Why does all of this seem so familiar?" he asked himself as he took the aspirin.

He swallowed the pill and flicked on the T.V. that sat in front of his bed.

He sat down on the bed and sat there for a couple of hours thinking.

He then gently drifted back to sleep.


	3. The Bear of Memory

Tanana walked me around the village introducing everyone to me. They were all so nice. Some of them gave me some gifts as either a get well soon present or welcome to the village gift.

"Tanana, what are those necklaces they're all wearing?" I asked the nice old woman.

"Those are totems. Our spirits give them to us once we come of age. Each one will mean something and there will be an animal to represent it. Once we follow our totems, we either become a man or a woman." She explained to me.

"The spirits have given me one totem though. I'm not sure who it's supposed to go to." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bear.

"The spirits tell me this is the bear of memories. This means that whoever gets it will become a man or woman by retrieving some forgotten memories." Suddenly, a breeze past by Tanana making her fair flow in the wind.

"The spirits have just told me who this totem is for." She smiled.

She looked at me, "They say this totem belongs to you." She put it around my neck.

"Mine?" I was confused.

"You'll figure it out eventually. Go take a walk, explore. Do whatever you'd like. I'll be here if you need anything." She walked away.

With my crutches still under my arms, I started walking.

Suddenly, something ran under my feet and knocked me over.

"Ow." I groaned.

I turned my head to see a little bear cub trying to get up.

He fell back down and shook his paw.

"Are you hurt?" I asked softly to the cub.

The cub looked up and was a bit frightened.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly got myself up, and then grabbed the cub.

I took the cub with me into the hut Tanana had given me.

I set him on my bed.

I ripped off some of the bandages that were around my legs and put it around the cub's paw.

"Where did you come from little guy?" I asked the cub.

He pointed to the woods.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him.

He put his head down.

"Don't you have a mom?" I asked.

The cub shook his head.

"Father?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"Brother?" I asked.

He perked up, smiled, and nodded.

"Your brother is probably looking for you. Why don't I take you to him?" I asked.

The cub smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I walked out of my tent with the cub hanging onto my back.

Everyone was in a bunch gathered around something.

With my crutches under my arm, and the cub hanging onto my back, I walked over to the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the villagers.

"Kenai's back." The man replied.

I made my way through the crowd and saw an adult bear. He was tan and had brown eyes.

The cub jumped off of my back and jumped onto the bear's back.

"This must be your brother." I assumed.

The cub let out a little roar and smiled at me.

The little cub looked nothing like the older one. The cub was dark brown, with a light brown scruff, and had black eyes.

Denahi came out from behind me, "These are the two bears that found you."

"Really?" I looked at the two.

I looked at the two happy brothers.

I never knew what it was like to have a brother. I was an orphan.

"So your brother is a bear?" I asked.

"He was born a human, but after killing a bear he was turned into one himself. He learned that the bear he killed was that little cub's mother. So he decided to stay after realizing the bond he had grown with the cub." Denahi explained.

"Wow." That was such an amazing tale, yet it seemed very familiar. I know I've heard of this tale before.

"You must be Kenai." I looked at the bear.

He just smiled.

"Thank you for finding me. I don't know what would've happened if you and your brother didn't." I was very grateful.

The little cub showed Kenai his paw and then pointed at me.

"Your little brother hurt himself after accidentally running into me, but I wrapped up his paw so it would heal." I told Kenai.

The little cub rushed up to me and put up his good paw.

I tried my best to kneel down.

I grabbed his little paw. I felt how warm it was. The wind rushed through my hair.

"C'mon Koda, let's stick around for a while." I looked up. Kenai was talking!

"Did you just talk?" I stuttered a little.

"Kenai, she can understand us!" the little cub exclaimed to Kenai.

"That's impossible Koda." Kenai spoke again.

"Actually I can. Crystal clear." I replied.

"Since you can understand me now, I'd like to thank you for fixing my paw." The little cub said, "I'm Koda."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haley." I replied.

"Well looks like you already know my brother Kenai." Koda smiled.

Kenai looked at the sky, "C'mon Koda. We should let Haley get some rest. It's probably been a long day for her."

Koda jumped off with his brother and I went back to my hut.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I dreamt about the accident.

"Am I ever going to go home again? Will I ever find Ash?" I asked myself.

I grabbed my crutches and walked outside. The Northern Lights danced across the sky. They were touch the top of a mountain.

"Maybe just for a little bit." I told myself. I decided to go up there and think to myself.

There was a nice smooth path going up the mountain. I was there by dawn.

I sat down on a nice patch of grass and flowers.

"Please let me find my way back. I like it here, but I just wish there was a way back. In fact, I don't even know where I'm at." I spoke softly.

I sat there listening to the songs that danced through the lights.

I took out the totem Tanana had given me and looked at it.

Suddenly, my bandages unwrapped themselves, floated in front of me, and disappeared.

I watched as all of my cuts, bruises, and pains faded away.

"What the-" before I could finish, the lights that sat above me got closer.

The lights came right in front of me and took the form of a man.

I slowly backed up, but the man spoke, "Do not be alarmed, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" I asked.

"You want to go home. The only way for you to do that is by following your totem." He said.

"The bear of memories. I still don't understand." I said.

"The only way for you to understand is for you to become your totem animal." He said.

I looked at my totem, "How will I-" I looked up and the man was gone.

The song got louder and the voices singing in the songs got louder.

I looked up to see a giant eagle. It picked me up with its talons by my shoulders and lifted me high into the sky.

His wings folded around me and the shape of a bear's head enclosed around my body with roar. The shape then collapsed as it spun around me.

I felt my body change and let out a great roar myself.

I was lowered to the ground.

I got up and then passed out on the ground.


	4. Game Central Station

Ash woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was 3:00 P.M.

"How long was I out?" he asked quietly.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"You must be Ash. Vanellope was telling me about you." A big man with giant fists walked into the room. He had messy brown hair, a pair of overalls with broken straps, a red shirt underneath, and wore no shoes.

"You must be Ralph." Ash assumed in his groggy voice.

"Yeah. Where did you come from anyways? You don't look like you're from around here." Ralph said.

Ash didn't want to be thought of as weird so he said, "I'm from a place faraway from here I'll tell you that." instead.

"Oh. Anyways, do you want to go to _Sugar Rush_? They have some pretty good food down there and I'm sure you must be hungry." Ralph assumed.

Ash's stomach growled and he looked at it, "Yeah, I don't think I've eaten in a while.

"C'mon this place is great. There's a whole bunch of sweets and stuff there. Besides, I'm pretty sure Vanellope wanted me to meet her down there." Ralph's mouth watered.

"Ok, we better get there before you start drooling everywhere." Ash joked.

"Sorry it's just that this is my favorite restaurant ever!" Ralph exclaimed.

"C'mon let's go eat." Ralph helped Ash walk out of the apartment and travel to _Sugar Rush_.

As Ralph and Ash walked across _Sugar Rush,_ Vanellope skidded to a stop right in front of them.

"Hey guys, do you want to watch me race?" she asked the two boys.

They shrugged their shoulders, "Sure."

"Sweet!" she hit the gas and drove to the starting line with the other girls.

Ash and Ralph sat on a giant cake. They ate as they watched their little friend race.

When the race started, Ash couldn't help but to cheer.

"C'mon Vanellope! You can do it!" Ash screamed.

Ralph just stared at Ash, "Sorry, it's a habit."

Ash sat down sheepishly.

Vanellope raced even harder after seeing Ash cheer for her.

She sped up and eventually won the race.

Vanellope jumped out of her car and hugged Ash.

"Thanks for believing in me." She said.

She tousled her hair a little. Some hairs pulled out of the ponytail and made her hair look a little frizzy.

"Let's show you around _Game Central Station_ since you're probably not going anywhere because of that broken leg we might as well give you a tour." Ralph offered.

"Sure." Ash liked the idea.

They all left _Sugar Rush_ and went back to _Game Central Station_.

As they walked, they came across a man in an architect's outfit.

"Hey Felix." Ralph and the man high-fived each other.

"Friend of yours?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he's the hero in my game." Ralph explained.

"So you're the villain? Weird, you seem pretty nice." Ash said.

"I am nice. Being the villain is just a job." Ralph told him.

"Who's this, Ralph?" Felix asked.

"This is Ash. We found him on the beach. He was in a bad accident and we're helping him get better." Ralph explained to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ash." Felix held out his hand and waited for Ash to shake it.

Ash took it and shook, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well I've got to get going. Me and the Mrs. have a date tonight." Felix walked away with a smile on his face.

They continued walking when they saw an Italian looking man with a red hat, overalls, and a red shirt underneath.

"Ash, this is Mario. Mario, this is Ash. " Ralph introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you Ash. I'm very sorry for leaving so soon, but Princess Peach needs me." Mario also walked away.

"Why does everyone leave all of the time?" Ash asked.

"Since we're busy working in our games all day, we have to do what we can at night before morning." Vanellope responded.

Ralph looked at his watch, "You better get back to the apartment, the arcade will be opening soon!"

Ash nodded and rushed back to the apartment.

Ash looked out of the window and saw how deserted the place looked.

"Guess I'll just watch some more television until they get back." Ash said to himself.

"This place seems so familiar, but I just can't seem to remember it." Ash said to himself quietly.

He thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders after giving up.


	5. I Can't be a Bear!

At the village the next morning, everyone wondered where I was.

"Has anyone seen Haley?" Tanana asked the village.

She asked everyone, but they just shook their heads.

Kenai and Koda both walked to her.

"Kenai, I want you and your little brother to go look for her." Tanana ordered them.

The nodded and ran off.

The two brothers ran into the forest and ran into their moose friends, Rutt and Tuke.

"How's it goin' eh?" Tuke, the older one asked.

"We're looking for someone. She's a teenage girl. She has bandages around her wrist, right leg, and around her head. She was also walking on a crutch." Kenai told them.

"We saw go towards the mountain last night around midnight. There was a pretty light show last night, too eh." Tuke explained.

"Thanks guys." Kenai and Koda waved to them as they rushed towards the mountain.

I woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it was just gorgeous.

"I must've fallen asleep on the mountain." I told myself as I tried getting myself up.

Everything was blurry at first, but soon cleared up.

I stood on two legs and almost fell back down.

"I must have a really bad concussion if I can barely walk." I told myself.

I tried my best to walk down the mountain, but I tripped and fell. I went rolling down the path I had gone up and landed in a small puddle.

I lifted myself up and then looked at my reflection.

I saw a bear and looked behind me.

"There's no bear." I said, and then I thought of the only explanation.

I lifted up my hand. Actually I should say paw because that's what was there. There was no human hand, but a big, fat, furry paw instead!

"No no no no! This cannot be happening!" I screamed as I looked over my whole body. I was covered in dark brown fur and had the same emerald green eyes. I had caramel colored highlights running along my back and a big black nose.

"First I fall off of a bridge, then I lose my best friend, somehow end up back in time, and now I'm a bear? How is any of this even possible? Yet, it all seems so familiar." I tried thinking as hard as I could, but couldn't remember anything of this sort.

I got up and shook myself off. Water went everywhere.

I then started getting something's scent.

"Oh-no. What if it's something dangerous?" I asked myself in fear.

I saw a large tree and climbed up it.

"Do you think we're ever going to find her?" I heard a young voice ask.

"I don't know we're just going to have to keep looking." An older voice said.

I wasn't used to my new claws and started to slip.

"No, no, no, no!" I whispered trying to keep myself up.

I couldn't hold on any longer and started to fall.

I screamed as I went down.

Little twigs fell with me after I hit the branches.

My legs hit a very weak branch near the bottom and fell with me as I landed.

I landed right in front of two bears.

The branch fell right on back.

"Ow." I moaned as I looked up.

Everything was doubled as I waited for my vision to return.

The two bears looked down at me.

"Haley? Is that you?" the older one stared into my emerald eyes.

When my vision became clear I realized who these bears were.

"Kenai? Koda? Is that you?" I asked.

Kenai helped me up.

They just stared at me.

"I know, it's weird seeing me like this." I looked at myself.

"No, look at me for example. I was a human before then I was turned into a bear." Kenai said.

"Well at least I don't feel so alone anymore." I chuckled.

"What happened last night?" Koda asked.

"Well, I was sitting up there wishing I could go home. I like it here with all of you, though. It's been nice, but I'm just so used to my normal life. Even though I was an orphan my whole life, it's the life I grew up in." I didn't get to finish.

"You're an orphan?" Kenai asked.

I nodded as a tear dripped down my snout.

"I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember. I didn't have any friends. I didn't have any fun or anything. I had only some movies and my imagination to keep me busy. After that I met Ash. He was my best friend and now he's gone and my whole life fell apart after that accident." I burst into tears.

Kenai wrapped his paws around me and tried to get me to stop crying.

"I'm sorry all of this happened. Let me tell you this, though. Once you follow your totem, everything will be better. I promise." His comforting voice got me to stop crying. He wiped my last tear away with his paw.

"Thanks Kenai." I smiled at him.

"No problem kiddo." He smiled back.

"We'll tell Tanana about this. We can help you change back." Kenai said.

"Ok, thanks guys." I smiled at them and we started our way to the village.


	6. Comforting Vanellope

Ash woke up in the middle of the night. It was storming and he could see Vanellope was having a nightmare.

He quickly ran over to the sleeping little girl an d nudged her awake.

"Vanellope. Vanellope wake up." Ash shook her a little bit more and she finally woke up gasping for air.

"Ash? What happened?" Vanellope asked in her groggy voice.

"You were having a nightmare." Ash told the little girl.

Vanellope looked out the window hear the thunder and the lightning coming down hard.

Vanellope squealed and hid under covers while putting the pillow onto her head.

"I hate storms." She quivered.

"It's alright Vanellope. Thunder can't hurt you it's only sound." Ash's voice was comforting to her. Vanellope enjoyed having his comfort.

"What about the lightning?" her voice still trembling.

"It's just light. Unfortunately, it can hurt you, but I'm not going to let that happen. You helped me out after I washed ashore and now I repay that by keeping you safe." Ash put his arms around the little girl.

"How about I sing you one of my favorite songs? My mom would always sing it to me when I couldn't sleep." Ash offered.

Vanellope looked into Ash's amber eyes and nodded.

"It's called _You'll Be in My Heart_" Ash said

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

By the time Ash was finished, Vanellope was fast asleep.

"That's kind of Vanellope I like." Ash smiled at Vanellope who was smiling in her sleep.

Ash quietly went back to bed and was now able to sleep peacefully.

When Ash woke up the next morning, Vanellope wasn't in her bed.

"Vanellope?" Ash went all through the apartment looking for Vanellope.

Ash went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

It read:

_Dear Ash,_

_I really liked what you did for me with song. I'll remember that song every night if I can't sleep. If I'm not here, that means I had to go to my game early, which I did. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Later buddy._

_-Vanellope_

"Looks like the arcade opened earlier." Ash told himself.

"Wait, why did I say that?" Ash couldn't get scrape off the feeling that he knew this place well.

Ash started getting a headache, but it soon passed.

He decided to walk around _Game Central Station_ for a while. He got dressed, grabbed his, jacket and crutches, and headed outside.

He sat down on a bench. He wanted to relax by enjoying the fresh air, or in this case, the digital air.

He put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

He opened it and a long line of photos unfolded.

They were pictures of the fun times me and Ash had. There were some real funny pictures, too.

"Wherever you are, Haley, I hope you're ok." Ash was really worried. Having his best friend lost was heart breaking to him.

He spent the next couple of hours just walking around and relaxing. He enjoyed it, but still thought how familiar this place was.


	7. Kenai and Koda to the Rescue!

We rushed back to the village. Tanana was in the center waiting.

Kenai rushed up to her.

"Where's Haley?" Tanana asked.

Kenai came back to me and started nudging me to her.

She took one look at my totem and knew it was me.

This was upsetting to me. I turned away with a look of sadness.

"Haley, it's not your fault you're like this. The spirits are planning something big for you." Tanana said.

"And so are we." She mumbled.

I gave her a confused look.

"Never mind! Never mind!" she tried saving herself from what she said.

"Kenai, take her with you and Koda. Show her everything she needs to know. Remember, the spirits are trying to help her follow her totem." Tanana told them. She then winked at them and they winked back.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked myself. I was getting very suspicious.

"C'mon Haley, this going to be fun." Koda smiled at me and jumped onto my back.

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

We walked into the forest, it was so peaceful, yet I wasn't. I was filled with stress.

"You seem down." Kenai said.

"Well it's not every day you're turned into an animal." I joked, but my voice was soft.

"Hey, I promised you we'd help you. Now perk up and smile." Koda was lucky to have such an amazing older brother. I wished I knew someone like that.

Koda jumped off of my back with a giggle. He climbed a nearby tree. He went really high and hung upside down on one of the branches.

"Hey Kenai look at me!" Koda yelled down.

I looked behind me, Kenai wasn't there.

"Kenai? Where'd you go?" Koda asked.

Suddenly, Koda yelped after he felt some grab him by the stomach.

"Kenai!" Koda giggled once he realized it was his brother who had grabbed him.

They started fooling around in the trees.

"C'mon up, Haley! It's so much fun up here!" Koda yelled down to me.

I looked up the tall tree. I've been afraid of heights ever since I got stuck on a ride at the amusement park.

"Uh, no. You guys can have some fun up there, but I'll just stay here on the nice, safe ground." I smiled sheepishly.

Koda and Kenai played up in the tree for a while.

Then, there was a snap. I quickly looked up to see Koda falling from the tree!

He screamed. "Koda!" Kenai screamed after his brother.

I quickly jumped in front of the tree and caught Koda on my back.

My heart raced. That's one of the reasons why I hated heights so much.

"Koda, are you alright?" I asked. I was afraid of Koda having a total meltdown.

"That was awesome!" he laughed.

"Nothing scares you, huh?" I asked.

"Just hunters and the thought of losing Kenai." Koda replied.

"Well at least you're brave enough to climb that tree." I looked up and swallowed hard. I could barely look up without getting dizzy.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded. I was so embarrassed.

"Why?" he was a very curious cub.

"Once when I was little, I went on this really cool ride. Unfortunately, I got stuck up at the top and people had to come and get me and some other people down. I've been scared ever since." I admitted.

"Well that was a long time ago. You should try and get over your fear. It only looks scary when you're looking at it the wrong way." Koda told me.

Kenai finally made it down. Apparently, he heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, if you want we can help you get over your fear." Kenai offered.

I sighed, and looked up at the tree.

"You're sure I'll be able to get over my fear?" I asked still unsure.

"Absolutely." Kenai reassured me.

"Ok, I'll try." I gave in.

"Bears are naturally born with climbing abilities." Koda told me, "It'll be really easy getting up there."

I slowly put my arms around the tree and dug my claws into the bark.

I started climbing the tree. I kept my eyes shut so couldn't look down.

"You're doing really well, keep going." Koda's cheery voice spoke from under me.

I finally reached a thick branch to rest on. Still with my eyes shut, I climbed onto it and laid down.

Koda and Kenai climbed up with me. They sat on a branch next to mine.

"Open your eyes." They urged.

I shook my head.

Kenai covered my eyes with his paws.

"Kenai, get your paws off of me." I told him.

"Not until you look. We'll look together. I promise you that you're not going to fall. Koda and I are right here." His brotherly voice got me to give in again.

"Ok." I said.

"One, two, three." He removed his paws and I opened my eyes.

The scene was beautiful. The sun turned everything in its path golden. There were birds and butterflies flying around. I could see rivers, waterfalls, and more forests.

"Wow." I gazed upon the sight in awe.

I looked up wondering if there was more.

I turned to the trunk and started climbing some more.

I got near the tip of the tree and looked out some more. The wind ruffled through my new fur.

"The wind is my only friend." I spoke quietly.

"I thought Ash was your only friend." Kenai said as him and Koda poked their heads out from the tree.

"Yeah, when I'm alone the wind is my only friend. It cools me, it moves my hair all over the place, and it makes me feel special." I said.

"Well aren't we your friends, too?" Koda asked.

I turned to the two brothers.

"Depends, do you want me as your friend?" I asked them.

"Well you're definitely cool enough to be hanging around with us." Kenai said.

"And who said you weren't cool enough to be hanging around with me?" I teased while scoffing a bit.

"Oh we're not cool enough?" Kenai was shocked but knew I was teasing them.

"Yeah, but can you guys do this?" I grabbed ahold of the branch I was sitting on and swung myself so I was hanging upside down.

"Yeah." Kenai Koda did what I did.

"I'm not finished yet." I grabbed the branch underneath my upside down head with my forearms and flipped, catching the next branch with my legs. I kept doing that until I reached the bottom.

"How is it that you were afraid of heights seriously five minutes ago and you can do that from the highest peak?" Kenai asked in disbelief.

"I loved climbing trees before. I was able to do really cool stunts on them, too, but after the incident I hated climbing up high things. Thanks for helping me out though." I started walking.

"Hey wait for me!" Koda jumped out of the tree and landed on my back again.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Koda just laughed.

Kenai climbed back down. He was a little irritated since he couldn't do what I did.

Kenai: _And who said I couldn't do that?!_

Me: Ok! Ok! I'm sorry now let me get on with the story.

Anyways, Kenai looked up at the sky.

"Looks we better find some place to sleep for the night." We walked until we found a nice cave.


	8. Brothers I Never Had

"Do you mind watching Koda for the night? I'm going to see if there's a nearby river anywhere. Koda usually whines if I don't get him breakfast first thing." Kenai asked me. He was practically begging.

Kenai: _I was so not begging!_

Me: Dude, it's called exaggeration. Every author uses it every now and then. Now let me get on with the story!

Sorry about that. Anyways, I stayed with Koda that night.

I woke up to a crash of thunder. Koda was balling his eyes out.

"Koda what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Kenai's out there. What if he gets lost in the storm?" Koda was worried about his brother.

"Koda, Kenai's coming back. I promise you that." I started cradling him a little.

"How about I sing to you? Will that calm you down?" I asked.

He nodded as a couple more tears fell off of his face.

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

[x2:]  
(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

I looked down at Koda. He was happily sleeping. It made me feel good knowing that I had made someone smile.

I still remembered that feeling from when I made Ash smile and he made me smile.

I really missed Ash. He was the only real friend I had. He was the only good memory I had. Then again, I still felt like there was a memory somewhere down there that I just couldn't reach.

I looked up to see Kenai walking into the cave. He was drenched.

Kenai shook himself off and water went everywhere.

"If I wanted to get drenched I would've stepped outside myself." I teased.

Kenai walked over and started rubbing his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"My back is killing me." He moaned.

"You probably just have a really bad knot." I told him.

"Yeah, well I can't seem to unknot it." He complained.

"You just need a nice massage." I said.

"And who would I get that from?" he asked.

"I'll give it to you. Sometimes I'd work giving people massages and such to people. I got just to get some easy money." I explained to him.

I gently set Koda down on the floor.

I put my hands on his back and rubbed. The girls in the orphanage had always told me that I had the hands of a goddess.

Kenai: _Which you do…_

Me: Kenai!

Kenai: _Sorry. (Backs up slowly)_

"Thanks." He said as he sighed happily.

"No problem. Besides, it's the perfect way to repay you." I said.

"Repay me for what?" he asked.

"For everything. You're helping me out with my totem, you helped me get over my fear, and you guys have just been really nice to me." I said shyly.

"That's what friends are for aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." My voice got soft.

Ash filled my mind again.

"You and Koda are starting to become more than friends to me. You guys are like the brothers I never had." I smiled at Kenai and then at the sleeping cub.

Kenai got up and I stopped massaging his back.

"Really? I thought Ash would be like your brother." Kenai assumed.

"Yeah. I like calling him my brother since he was practically all I had. You guys, though, there's just something about you two that just make me so happy. Almost like I'm a kid again." I looked down and smiled at the ground.

It was silent for a moment, but Kenai broke the silence.

"Well we better get some rest, we'll be heading to the Salmon Run tomorrow." He said.

I yawned and curled myself up on the ground.

I happily drifted off to sleep.


	9. Ash Remembers

Ash woke up just as a nice cool breeze blew by him.

He realized that he wasn't in the apartment.

"Crap did I seriously fall asleep out here?" he asked himself as he looked at his watch.

"Crap! They're probably at the apartment already!" Ash grabbed his crutches and went as quick as he could back to the apartment.

It was very quiet, A little too quiet actually. It crept Ash out a bit.

Ash bolted through the door and into his room.

"Sorry I wasn't here guys I-. Guys, where'd you go?" Ash looked around the apartment but couldn't find Vanellope or Ralph.

There was a note on the table.

It read:

_Dear Ash,_

_You must me wondering where your little friends are. I have them and the other gamers here. If you want to save them, you must come and bring me the medals Ralph had won before he defeated me earlier._

_-Turbo_

"Turbo? Why does all of this seem so familiar? And what medals?" how out of the corner of his eye, there was a sparkle.

He turned to see that there was something in one of the drawers.

He opened it some more and took out a giant medal.

"The medals." He whispered.

Suddenly, he went into a flashback.

It was a flashback of the _Wreck-it Ralph_ movie.

-Flashback-

"That movie was great!" a 13 year old Ash said to his mom.

"It was ok." His mother said.

During the car ride home, Ash fell asleep and dreamt.

"C'mon Ash, we're going to have a race in _Sugar Rush_!" Vanellope screamed to Ash.

"Coming!" Ash screamed back.

"Need a lift Ash?" Ralph picked Ash up and set him on his shoulders.

Ash laughed as Ralph ran over to Vanellope and her cart.

"We had a kart built just for you Ash." Ralph pointed to an object under a sheet.

Ralph pulled off the covers and an amazing candy kart. It was black with a skull on the side.

There was a black racing suit with red stripes and a red, white, and black helmet with a 1 on the front.

"This is so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash, Vanellope, and the other racers raced and laughed.

-Flashback over-

"No wonder all of this was so familiar! This was a memory of what I wished my life was like!" Ash could feel the wound from the accident fading.

Remembering his past was the key.

Ash dropped the crutches and ran to _Sugar Rush_.

Ash ran all the way up to the castle where everyone was being held captive.

"Ash!" a muffled Vanellope tried saying.

"Vanellope, Ralph!" Ash screamed.

"Nice of you to join us." An evil voice said.

Ash turned to see a figure in the shadows.

Turbo stepped out and sarcastically clapped his hands.

"I remember you. I remember everything about this place. This was my childhood dream world. Everyone here is my friend. Everyone except for you Turbo. Now let's finish this." Ash stood in fighting position.

"Well look who finally remembered. Let's see if you remember how defeat me." Turbo charged at Ash.

Ash dodged him and quickly attacked back.

Turbo took a blow to the face from Ash.

Blood dripped from his nose, but he wasn't done yet.

Turbo snuck up behind Ash and grabbed ahold of his hands.

Ash used all of his strength to flip Turbo over him. Turbo landed on his back right in front of Ash.

Turbo laid to the ground unconscious.

Ash turned to the others and started hooraying himself.

Turbo then woke up and tripped Ash with his foot.

Ash fell to the ground.

Turbo grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall and went straight for Ash.

Ash dodged him by doing a quick backflip in the air.

"Thank you Haley for the lessons." Ash sighed.

Turbo got his sword stuck in the wall and tried getting it out.

Ash ran up to Turbo and grabbed ahold of his hands.

He twisted one of Turbo's arms and held it behind his back.

"Say uncle." Ash joked.

Turbo couldn't say anything since he was in so much pain.

Ash finally let go of Turbo and he fell to the ground.

"Stay." Ash said to Turbo as if he were a dog.

Ash grabbed the set of keys from a hook near the entrance and unlocked the cage.

He quickly helped everyone out and untied them.

"Ash you remembered." Vanellope smiled.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Of course we knew. You forgot about us because you grew out of your childish stage. We brought you back to regain your childhood memories." Ralph explained to Ash.

"Turbo wasn't part of the plan though. Luckily, you remembered in time. We would've been goners if you didn't." Vanellope said nervously.

"The only memories that bring tears to my eyes are the tears of me and Haley being together. I'm worried about Haley because she's an orphan. She always tells me how I'm her only happy memory." Ash put his head down.

"She's an orphan?" Vanellope asked softly.

Ash nodded.

"None of the girls in the orphanage liked her. She went to school one day, we met, and we were friends." Ash took out his wallet and showed them the pictures of us hanging out together.

Vanellope sighed, "We know where she's at, but you won't be reunited with her until she remembers her childhood memories."

"Will I be with her soon?" Ash asked.

"Only time will tell." Ralph shrugged his shoulders.

Ash grabbed Turbo and left with the others.

Ash put Turbo in prison and went back to the apartment with Ralph and Vanellope.


	10. On Our Way to the Salmon Run

I woke up the next morning gasping for air. I dreamt about the whole fight between Ash and Turbo.

I looked around the cave. Kenai and Koda were still sleeping.

I walked out and decided to do something nice for them.

Kenai told me before we went to bed last night, that there was a river somewhere near our cave.

I finally made it to the river and I put one of my claws in it.

It was cold, but bearable.

It took me a couple of tries before I was able to catch a fish.

I caught a couple and brought it back to the den.

Kenai and Koda were already outside. "Hey guys." I said with a mouthful.

"So that's where you were." Kenai said.

"Thanks I was starving!" I set the fish on the ground and let Koda dig into one.

"Since when did you know how to fish?" Kenai asked me.

"I taught myself. Plus, about a year ago, I went to a research camp to study wildlife. Bears have always been my favorite animal so I decided to study those. I saw how they ate, walked, climbed, drank, and everything else." I explained to him.

"I also learned that cubs have a special tickle spot." I whispered to Kenai.

Koda sat up and I started tickling him on the right side of his stomach.

"Hey cut it out! Quit it!" Koda laughed.

"I'll use that as a torturing method." Kenai joked.

Kenai started chasing his brother all over the place.

I laughed as I watched them.

Suddenly, I got that same funny feeling when something was wrong.

"Guys, we should get out of here." I said in a nervous way.

"Why? We still have a few hours before we really need to leave." Kenai said still finishing off his last laughs.

"No we really need to get out of here." I urged them.

"C'mon can't we just relax-" I cut him off.

"Kenai look out!" I pushed him over.

A spear had just missed us.

"How did you-" I cut him off again.

"I'll explain later just run!" I grabbed Koda by his scruff with my teeth and started running.

We ran all the way until we reached a steam park.

Soft spots were everywhere and we didn't have any choice but to go through it.

We ran and ran. I hit a couple of soft spots, but I didn't really seem to mind them.

The hunter was close behind.

We ran until we made it to a bridge. It was more of a log actually.

We walked quickly and carefully. Suddenly, my foot fell through the log.

"Oh-no I'm stuck." I said to myself.

I threw Koda to the other side with Kenai while I tried getting my foot unstuck.

"I can't get it loose!" I yelled.

The hunter was close behind.

"I'm not dying today." I thought to myself angrily.

With all of my strength, I pulled my foot from the log and turned around with a great roar.

That was enough to scare the hunter enough to fall backwards.

I started making my way across the log again.

The hunter got back up and lifted up the log and threw his and off of the cliff.

I held on tight with my claws and quickly climbed to the other side.

I got up and looked back. I was breathing heavily.

"We better leave." I said.

The two boys nodded their heads and we walked.

"So how did you know about that hunter so soon?" Kenai asked me.

"Psychics ran in my family from what the lady in the orphanage said. My full abilities haven't developed yet, but I can sense when something's wrong." I explained to them.

"That's really cool." Koda complimented.

"At least you think so. That's one of the reasons why I didn't have any friends growing up. I told people about my abilities and they just thought I was weird." I turned away.

Kenai got slightly irritated, "Who cares what they think? That's a gift anyone would love to have. If they make fun of you for it then they're just plain jerks."

I was shocked at his little speech, "You really think my gift is cool?"

"Yeah, and having a little sister like you would be pretty cool." He smiled at me.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Caw!" I looked behind me to see a seagull swoop in. I quickly ducked before it hit me.

"We're here!" Koda screamed as him and his brother ran away.

"Guys stop!" I called.

Suddenly, more "Caws" were heard.

I looked behind me to see a whole flock of seagulls heading straight for me.

"Hey stop go away!" I screamed as I tried shooing them away.

Instead, they kept moving me backwards and I fell right into a pool of water.


	11. My Memory

I quickly got out and shook myself off.

"Great, now I'm wet and cold." I mumbled.

A giant shadow went over me.

"Not much of a help are you Mr. Cloud?" I said.

I realized it wasn't the clouds that were blocking my warmth of the sun.

I looked up and saw a ginormous black bear standing in front of me.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hello." I said nervously with a sheepish smile. I wiggled my fingers as a way of nervously saying hello.

"I've never seen you around here sweetheart. Where are you from?" he pulled me in closer to him.

"I… uh… um… I'm from uh….." I was too scared to get my words out.

"Easy Tug, she's new." Kenai and Koda walked up to us.

"New girl huh? Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Tug and you are?" he asked me for my name.

"I'm Haley." I stuttered a little.

"Welcome to the family then Haley. Make yourself at home!" Tug smiled and walked away.

"Is he always that friendly?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not just him. Every single bear here is as nice as can be." Kenai assured me.

"Really? Maybe I'll make some friends." I perked up a little.

"That's the spirit!" I followed Kenai and Koda.

I looked around. There were so many bears!

A quick flashback went through my mind, but I still didn't recognize the place.

-Flashback-

(Welcome song (Brother Bear movie version) plays)

A girl bear that was younger than I was and looked a lot like me, appeared and looked nervously around.

Kenai and Koda are with her telling her to follow them.

They chased each other around, played, tackled each other, and even played in the waterfalls.

They talked and hung out with the other bears, too.

They told stories when they were in a group circle and laughed some more.

The young bear looked extremely happy, yet she seemed very familiar as well.

-Flashback Over-

I shake my head and put my paw on it after the memory disappeared.

"You ok? You looked like you were remembering something." Kenai said.

"What? Oh it was nothing." I said trying to back out of the conversation.

We walked closer to the huge group of bears.

"Wow." I stared at how peaceful the place was.

I looked around at all of the bears who had families and friends.

I was kind of jealous. There were mothers, fathers, and children all laughing and playing around together.

"It must be nice having a family as large as this one." I moped, "I'd give anything to at least have someone."

"As long as you're here, we're all your family." Kenai said with a smile.

I looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be the best sister ever!" Koda tackled me to the ground.

I laughed as I looked at the adorable cub.

I quickly got up and pinned him to the ground while being careful not to use all of my strength on the cub.

I let him go and used head to push him over.

He laughed so hard.

Kenai then got Koda's attention and whispered something in his ear.

Koda chuckled at what Kenai was saying.

"Come with us." Kenai said suspiciously.

I followed, but took precaution in case he tried something on me.

They took me to a large cliff. There was a large water fall near the edge.

I looked over, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, no reason." Kenai started whistling and looked the other direction.

I looked at the rushing water again when I suddenly felt someone push me in.

I fell in the water, and Koda and Kenai tagged along.

At first the way down was scary, but it reminded me a lot like the _Log Jammer_ at the amusement park and I ended up enjoying it.

We fell into a pool of water with a giant splash.

I resurfaced and shook the water off of my head.

Then Koda fell on it I was sent back into the water.

I resurfaced and glared playfully at Koda.

"Sorry." He said with a giggle.

"Oh no big deal." I turned away, but quickly turned back and splashed Koda.

"You're really in for it now!" he screamed. He pushed me back into the water.

I laughed some more once I resurfaced.

"If only I could have a brother like you." I sighed.

"I can be your brother if you want." Koda offered.

"I'd like that very much." I picked up the cub and gave him a warm hug.

"C'mon everyone time to tell stories!" Tug called to all of the bears.

All of the bears gathered in a circle.

Tug had a fish tail and threw it to Kenai.

"Whenever you get the fish tail, it means it's your turn to tell a story." Koda whispered to me.

"Let's hear your story Kenai! Tell about your first adventure with Koda and how you turned into a bear!" everyone shouted.

"Ok then." Kenai said aloud.

"This is their favorite story", Kenai whispered to me.

"It all started at my village when Tanana, the sha-man, gave me my totem. I had gotten the "Bear of Love" for my totem." Kenai started.

I went into a flashback as soon as Kenai said "Bear of Love" they echoed in my head as I went into memory.

-Flashback-

"Finish your chores Haley! You've been very disobedient today. All you ever do is write in your silly little journal! No wonder your parents gave you away! You're so lazy!" Ms. Grizwald of my old orphanage yelled at me.

The other orphanage girls all laughed at me and made mean faces at me.

I stood there with tears falling down my face.

I still hadn't finished cleaning my room and all I was doing was writing my stories in my special journal. It was left with me by my parents. It was tucked under me in the basket I was found in.

She slammed the door shut.

I was crying hard. There were enough tears on the floor that I could clean it with them.

The only thing I knew that was going to cheer me up was my favorite movie _Brother Bear_.

I stared at the screen while cleaned.

"If only I could live with you guys. Kenai, Koda, you would make the perfect family. You're always having fun, goofing off, barely any worries, and so much love for one another." I said to myself.

I started to sing. I had grown up for a love of music and whenever I was sad, I let out my feelings through song:

_There is a place I know._

_Where dreams come true._

_In a world where I would never be blue._

_I could live in peace and happiness._

_In a world full of harmony._

_Where I'd have somebody, too._

_I am so miserable here._

_The only thing I know is fear._

_I'd only be happy with you._

_In a world full of magic, happy endings, and nothing tragic._

_Talking animals are my friends._

_In a world where there are no ends._

_I'd be happy forever and ever and ever._

A tear fell down my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment.

I sobbed in my bed when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I moved my hands away from my face and opened my eyes.

I saw two smiling bear faces.

The older and much larger bear stood next to my old bed.

The younger and smaller bear jumped onto my bed with me.

I gasped, "Are you-"

The older one cut me off and spoke quietly and gently, "Yes Haley, it's us."

Koda, the smaller bear, gave me a hug. I hugged him back and another tear rolled down my cheek.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"Some dreams are so powerful they become real." Kenai grabbed my journal and opened it up.

A bright light emerged from its pages and spiraled around me.

When the lights faded, I had a bear's body.

I got off of my bed.

"You know the life you want." Kenai told me.

I smiled happily, maybe I was finally going to get my wish.

I looked at Kenai's totem from around his neck.

Another bright light shown from the necklace and blurred my vision.

I woke up on my bed realizing it was only a dream.

"Someday, I'll be with you guys. My one true family. The only ones that will truly understand me." Those last words echoes through my mind as I came out of the flashback.

-Flashback over-

I opened my eyes.

"Guys, she remembers." Kenai said quietly to the bears.

I looked up and smiled, "Yes, I do."


	12. A Not So Happy and Very Happy Ending

A vortex opened right next to the group.

Ash came out and landed on the ground.

"Ash?" I gasped.

I slowly walked over to the boy.

He got up slowly and looked at me.

Terrified, he backed up against a tree.

"Ash, it's me, Haley." I put my paw on his shoulder and stared right into his eyes.

"Haley, is that you?" he asked.

I nodded with a grunt and a small smile.

He looked at me, "Whoa, some dream you must have."

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly, I got a funny feeling.

"We should get out of here." I said.

"Why, we just got here." Kenai said.

"Something's coming." I said.

Kenai trusted me this time.

Then, a spear flew through the air and cut me across my cheek.

Everyone started panicking, "Everyone run now!" I yelled as I held my face with my paw.

Blood seeped down my face and covered the palm of my paw.

A hunter jumped out of the trees and charged at us.

It headed right for Kenai and Koda!

I jumped in front of them and tackled the hunter.

I roared loudly in his face hoping to scare him off, but it didn't work as easily.

The hunter kicked my stomach and I let go of him. He jumped back and charged at me again.

I was lucky enough to get back onto my feet in time to claw him across his chest.

He quickly recovered, but there was still blood dripping from his chest.

He lunged at me. We went rolling down off a cliff and onto lower ground.

Ash and the others followed.

I was able to claw at him again to knock him cold onto the ground.

I breathed heavily. I was tired and a little bit weakened.

Everyone kept asking if I was ok and stuff like that.

Ash turned around in time to see the hunter lunge at me again with his spear.

Ash ran right in front of me letting the spear lunge into him instead.

"Ash!" I screamed in horror.

My eyes flared up and I roared loud with fury.

With one large swipe at his face, I knocked the hunter into the rapids below.

I rushed over to Ash and his badly bleeding body.

"Ash, you can't do this to me. Don't die please." My eyes flooded with tears.

"We're best friends Haley, we'll always be with each other no matter where we are." He said weakly.

"No don't say that. We're always going to be together like best friends should." I cried some more.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

He opens it and lets the pictures of us together unfold as he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

"Ash? Ash!" I shook him trying to get him to open his eyes again.

I cried and cried as I sat there on my knees.

Kenai gave me his shoulder to cry on.

He hugged me as a way of saying he was sorry for my loss.

As I cried, I noticed a light come from the totem that was still around my neck.

I lifted myself off of Kenai's shoulder. Kenai let go as we both stared at the glowing rock.

It lifted off of my neck and spun around.

It exploded and Sitka appeared.

"Hello Kenai. Hello Koda. Hello Haley." He said smiling at us.

I was still whimpering over Ash's death.

Sitka came over and kneeled next to me.

Sitka held my totem in front of me, "Haley, do you know what this is?"

"Yes, that's my totem, the Bear of Memories." I answered hoarsely.

"That's correct. This means you hold many cherishable memories. That includes the ones of you and Ash." He said softly.

"Yeah, but I don't just want memories of him, I want Ash to be here." More tears fell to the ground.

I walked over to Ash's corpse.

"I miss you already Ash. Please come back. We're best friends and you were like a brother to me. You were the only nice one in my whole life." I cried.

Sitka smiled at Kenai and then looked back at me.

"Hope you guys have a nice trip back home. You can visit us just by closing your eyes and imagining us." Sitka said.

"Wait, what do you mean you guys?" I turned back to see that Sitka was gone.

I looked back at Ash's body another tear fell down my face and landed on Ash's shirt.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I got up and slowly walked away.

Another light caught my attention.

A light emerged from my tear and went inside of Ash.

I rushed over and saw Ash's eyes open once the lights faded.

"Ash!" I hugged him as he got up.

When I pulled away, I realized that I was back to my own human self again.

I looked back at Kenai and Koda, they sadly turned away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're leaving now." Koda said, "We had so much fun with you that you were really like a sister to me."

"Koda, I'll always be with you. You heard what Sitka said, I just have to close my eyes and imagine you and I'll be back. Here, take this." I took off a special emerald necklace that I've been wearing since I was founded on the orphanage doorstep and put it around Koda's neck.

"Whenever you're sad just put your paw to it and remember that I'm always there looking out for you." I hugged the cub.

"I have something special for you Kenai." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter that I had written a couple of years ago.

I gave it to him and he gently opened it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a letter I wrote a couple of years back. I wrote saying how much I love you guys and I wish that you were my brothers." I blushed.

"I'll treasure it forever." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Bye guys." I waved goodbye.

Before we could leave, another portal opened.

"Ash wait!' I girl's voice called.

"Vanellope?" Ash asked.

"Don't leave Ash. I'm going to miss you." Vanellope gave Ash a hug.

Ash took a picture from his pocket, "This is a picture I took of all three of us together. You, me, and Ralph all together."

Vanellope took the picture and smiled.

"C'mon Vanellope, Ash and Haley need to get back." Ralph said as he led Vanellope back into the portal.

We waved goodbye and with a flash, Ash and I were gone.


End file.
